Breathe
by Blackonyx21
Summary: Songfic to Faith Hills, 'Breathe'. Bella and Edward's perfect day. Told from Edwards POV. Rated M for safety, but not a lemon.


So its about 3 am while I write this. Strange, I know, but when the plot bunnies strike, you must obey. Anyways, I was laying in my bed, trying to find a nice mellow song to make me tired, when I came across this one. It surprised me at first, being as I'm not a country fan. But as listened to it, I started thinking about Edward and Bella. And before I knew it, I had an entire one shot bouncing around the inside of my skull. I really hope you all like this, seeing as its my first Twilight fic and my first story in quite some time to actually make into print.

* * *

_I can feel the magic floating in the air,_

_Being with you gets me that way,_

I watched her walk towards me; my angel. She looked so beautiful that it stole my breathe away. Had I been human, I probably would have passed out from lack of oxygen. I could hear the slight hitch in her breathing when she locked eyes with me. My hands ached to reach out and touch her, my arms to hold her, to make sure she was real.

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've,_

_Never been this swept away,_

The slight sunlight sparkling across her face gave her an extraordinary glow, making her more stunning than any creature I had ever seen. It warmed my cold heart to know that she was mine for always and eternity.

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze,_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms,_

Any doubt I had blew away with the breeze that ruffled through her hair, the locks swirling around her face gently. My eyes never broke from hers as she walked towards me, towards our future. Her father kissed her cheek and shook my hand before handing over his one and only little girl.

_The whole world just fades away,_

_The only thing I hear,_

_Is the beating of your heart,_

With the grace of a thousand angels, she reached out and placed her delicate hand into my grasp. The moment her skin touched mine, everything but her and I disappeared. The only sound was the steady beating of her heart. She had ceased to breathe as we gazed at each other.

I leaned in to kiss her cheek, before whispering into her ear. "Breathe, just breathe."

_Cause I can feel you breathe, _

_Its washing over me,_

Her chest expanded and her body quivered with the air she greedily drank in. The feeling calmed me more than any drug ever could. Just being near her made everything right with the world.

_Suddenly I'm melting into you,_

_There's nothing left to prove,_

The ceremony went by without a hitch and before I knew it, I was slipping the ring onto her finger while her beautiful voice was whispering "I do." Her scent was over powering, making me weak in the knees as I kissed her tears away.

_Baby all we need is just to be,_

_Caught up in the touch,_

_The slow and steady rush,_

Holding her in my arms as we danced was such a wonderful feeling that I wished time would stand still so we could stay that way for the rest of time. She was barely out of my grasp long enough to dance with our parents before she was right back where she belonged. Her head resting against my shoulder, her warmth seeping into me like the sunlight.

_Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be,_

_I can feel you breathe,_

_Just breathe,_

Soon we were saying our goodbyes, and getting into the car to start our night alone. My family had let us have the house to ourselves for the night, opting to spend some time to themselves as couples.

I carried her over the threshold and watched her face light up with her amazing smile. I didn't set her down until we were in our room. Her small arms wrapped around my neck and her face pressed against my neck, prolonging the moment. I held her, stroking the skin her dress revealed.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up,_

_As all the walls come tumbling down,_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before,_

_And I know,_

_And you know,_

_There's no need for words right now,_

Her lips on my skin sent my mind spinning at the sensations. The moment we were joined, it was as if I were human again, my heart beating strong with life. The soft sighs escaping her lips blew against my cold skin, tickling slightly.

_Cause I can feel you breathe,_

_Its washing over me,_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you,_

_There's nothing left to prove,_

With her, I wasn't a monster. I wasn't something to fear. She made me whole, something wonderful. A man. 107 years had been far too long a wait, but more than worth it for her.

_Baby all we need is just to be,_

_Caught up in the touch,_

_The slow and steady rush,_

We moved against each other, enjoying the moment and each other, not thinking about what was to occur. As our breathing grew quicker, more labored, I knew it was close. The moment that would both complete and destroy me. We cried out at the sensations at the same time, her body shaking with the effort. I buried my face in her hair breathing in her scent one last time.

Our eyes locked, and understanding shone through her deep brown orbs. I leaned down to her neck, close to her heart. I placed kisses around the area, hoping they would do something to lessen the pain I was about to inflict.

Her fingers threaded through mine and she nodded at me to continue. With one finale kiss, I sank my teeth into the porcelain skin beneath me. Her gasp and the tightening of her hand the only indications anything had changed.

_Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be,_

_I can feel you breathe,_

_Just breathe._

I pulled back from her, afraid I had gone too far, taking too much. Here eyes shone with tears, but her mouth was just barely smiling. Her lips quivered as she whispered my words from earlier.

"Breathe, just breathe."


End file.
